


Thank You For The Flowers

by BisexualAndVerySmall



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: 'kay?, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, God This is Bad, Good, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help, Much apologies, TAZ IS BISEXUAL CRISIS CHANGE MY MIND, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, and also big sad, and taz, everyone is a bean, feb and taz dont talk enough, fine last one, i love them both so much, im so sorry, im sorry, im sorry im weird, imma stop now, just one last apology, okay two., poor february, she needs a hug too, so so so so sorry, someone hug me, sorry - Freeform, tagging is hard, taz is sad bean and needs a hug, this is a modern soulmate AU, what are these tags, what is my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualAndVerySmall/pseuds/BisexualAndVerySmall
Summary: For the first time ever, Taz is tired of being alive. Tired. From the depths of her soul, Tired. So tired. Her whole family have been killed. She is alone in the world. So she clears off her soulmate's drawings and picks up a blue ballpoint pen.
Relationships: February/Taz (Starship)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Thank You For The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quailbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailbot/gifts).



> hi, this is the first fic I've had the courage to post so be nice plz, or don't. you choose. :)
> 
> Jsyk, I wrote the idea for this in the middle of a breakdown and all that shit. Was listening to Dodies Sick Of Loosing Soulmates when I actually wrote this. It was going to be light and fluffy but the poor thing had no chance. Oh well. Enjoy the warped weirdness my brain comes up with. or don't. I'm indecisive as fuck can you tell? 
> 
> hope you like it. or something.  
> 
> 
> also my friend said i should put a trigger warning so i am. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING.

I’m tired. So very very tired. Tired of putting my hair in that bandanna, tired of walking to school, tired of feeling lonely. I’m tired of the all-consuming sadness. I’m tired of being the Spanish freak in England. I’m tired of standing out. I’m just so tired. from the very depth of my soul, tired. Tired of waking up. Tired of being alive. I don’t want to be alive. Simple as. I don’t want to be alive. So I won’t be. There’s nobody I need to say goodbye to. They’re all dead. Maybe Up. No... he’s overseas for the Army. He left me behind. He probably doesn’t even care. Scratch that, he definitely doesn’t care. So I’ve got nobody. Except for my soulmate, who I don’t even know. Well... I know her name. Feb. I should say goodbye to her.

I take my ragged red bandanna out, letting my long black hair tumble down my back. I change into a tank top and shorts. I look like I’m about to go to sleep I suppose. And in a way I am... just, a lot more permanently. I reach across my desk and grab my knife and my blue ballpoint. I sit down in my bathtub and begin to write.

“Dear soulmate”

*Swap to February's PoV*

_“Dear Soulmate. Feb._

_I want jou to know that your drawings meant a lot to me and got me through so much. But-“_

oh no. This better not be what I think this is. Dead god no. 

_“But I’m apologizing to jou. Because everything has gone to shit. I’ve run out of money to pay for school, I’ve been orphaned... my parents and my siblings, dey are all gone, killed by de gang who call demselves de robots, and de rest of my relations... dey hate me. Basically I’m saying dat I can’t keep doing dis. I’m too tired. I’m so, so tired. Jou get what I mean? Everything hurts. Jou know?”_

No. No, I don’t know. I’m sorry. No. This isn’t happening. Taz, you can’t do this. I don’t even know your full name! No. This better be a dream. Taz. No. you aren't allowed to do this. you aren't allowed to say goodbye! no! please!

_"Is like I’m trapped in a cavern and de waters rising and I can’t swim. Funeral costs are expensive. The costs of eight funerals... I don’t know how I’m going to do dis... I don’t think I can. I just need everything to stop, jou know? Sorry I never talked with jou properly before. Sorry I’m condemning jou to a life without a soulmate but I’m sure you’ll find someone. Eventually. Sorry I never got to know jou. Or even to meet jou in real life. I guess I never will. I s’pose dis is goodbye den._

_Adios. Taz.”_

*nobody's PoV*

Everyone on the block heard February scream. Her soulmate... Taz... was... actually... doing it. Committing suicide. The blonde was writhing on the floor in agony, but with a shaking hand, she managed to grab her pink marker. She didn’t think she just drew. Drew and drew and drew. She kept drawing, even as she felt the bond between them start to sever. Pink flowers all over every inch of skin she could reach. Just before she blacked out, she felt words blossoming on her stomach.

“Thank you for the flowers”

**Author's Note:**

> because I'm a melodramatic theatre bean, I wrote Taz's death. Enjoy? 
> 
> Taz put down her pen, clicking the lid shut. She raised her blade again and pushed it into her wrist. Hard. Everything went black. The pain intensified, and then quite suddenly stopped. Her body lay crumpled in the bath, a work of art: blood, blue ballpoint, and pink flowers.
> 
> comment? leave kudos? or don't, still your choice. 
> 
> okay I got the notification that people had liked this and I had a massive freak out. I messaged the person who convinced me to post this and literally text-shouted that they were amazing and a genuis. Many times. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> BisexualAndVerySmall. 
> 
> also just realized neither knows each other's full name heh.


End file.
